Leia Organa/Gallery
Images of Leia Organa from the Star Wars franchise. Photography Princess Leia 4.jpg Princess Leia 5.jpg Princess Leia 5.png Princess Leia 6.jpg Princess Leia 7.jpg Princess Leia 8.jpg Princess Leia 9.jpg Leia in The Empire Strikes Back.jpg Whitear1139.jpg Princess Leia render.png ArmedAndSexyLeia-OfficialPix.jpg EP7 IA 120175 R.jpg Relaxingontheset-MOSW.png LeiaOrganaTFA.png leia-princess-leia-organa-solo-skywalker-9301324-449-661.jpg Leiadeathstar.jpg Princess Leia 10.png Princess Leia 11.png Princess Leia 12.png Princess Leia 13.png Leia.jpg Return-of-the-jedi-star-wars-leia-jabba.png Leia_endorpromo.jpg Star Wars - Leia Organa.jpg Han and Leia TFA Promo.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image 2.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image 3.jpg The Last Jedi red poster 3.jpg TLJ - Leia Organa.jpg Screenshots Original Trilogy Futureoftherebellion.png Princess Leia 1.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-514.jpg Stormtroopers-A-New-Hope-5.png Stormtroopers A New Hope 3.png DarthVaderLeia-ANH.png|"And now, your highness, we shall discuss the location of your hidden rebel base." Tarkinleia.png|Princess Leia being threatened by Governor Tarkin Princess Leia 3.jpg|Leia sleeping Princess Leia 2.jpg|"Aren't you a bit short for a stormtrooper?" Princess-Leia-in-A-New-Hope-1.jpg Medals.png Punch-It!.jpg Han and Leia's first kiss.png|Han and Leia's first kiss Stormtroopers in TESB 1.jpg Review PrincessLeiaBoushhTSC stillA.JPG Hibernation sickness.png star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-2319.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-2518.jpg Jabbalukeleiabibandleia.png star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3463.jpg EP6 ILM 79.jpg leia-organa.jpg Leia_truth.png Wicket and Rebels.png Sequel Trilogy The-Force-Awakens-78.png C3PO Interrupts TFA.jpg Death Star and Starkiller Base Comparison.jpg sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-12927.jpg|Leia felt through the force about Han's death at the hands of their son The Last Jedi 72.jpg The Last Jedi 53.jpg Generalleiaandpoe.jpg The Last Jedi Leia's Message.jpg The Rise of Skywalker (22).png ''Star Wars Rebels A Princess on Lothal 02.jpeg A Princess of Lothal 01.jpg A Princess on Lothal 04.jpeg Leia in A Princess on Lothal.jpg A Princess on Lothal 07.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 08.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 09.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 10.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 11.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Leia 2.jpg A Princess on Lothal 12.jpeg|Leia and Ezra Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 10.png A Princess of Lothal 02.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 44.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 08.png A Princess on Lothal 18.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 19.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Leia 1.jpg Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Star Wars Forces of Destiny 4.jpg|Leia in ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ewok Escape 02.jpg Ewok Escape 03.jpg Ewok Escape 04.jpg Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-16.png Beasts of Echo Base 1.jpg Beasts of Echo Base 3.jpg Beasts of Echo Base 4.jpg Beasts of Echo Base 5.jpg|Leia hugging Chewbacca Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-10.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-9.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-36.png Star-Wars-Forces-of-Destiny-37.png Traps and Tribulations 1.jpg|Leia and her brother Luke Traps and Tribulations 2.jpg Traps and Tribulations 3.jpg|Leia using Luke's lightsaber Traps and Tribulations 5.jpg ''Star Wars Resistance Star Wars Resistance (36).jpg Star Wars Resistance (130).png Star Wars Resistance (131).png Star Wars Resistance (133).png Miscellaneous LeiahologramPFStarWars.png PerrywithLeiandR2.jpg|Leia in ''Phineas and Ferb Rogue One - Leia.png Leia.PNG|Leia in Rogue One Category:Star Wars Resistance galleries Video Games StarWarsDI3.0Characters.png DI3.0StarWarsCharacterLineUp.png DI3.0 Promo.jpg LeiaDI.png DI3.0 Announce RATE.png StarWarsDIPlaysets.png Disney INFINITY Concept 5.png Disney INFINITY Concept 6.png Disney INFINITY Concept 4.png Disney INFINITY Concept 1.png Disney INFINITY screenshots 3.jpg Leia_Disney_INFINITY.png Leia Playset DI3.0 Playset 01.jpg Luke and Leia DI3.0 JoinForces.jpg Leia Disney INFINIY Figure.png Disney INFINITY RATE PlaySet Leia.jpg Battlefront Leia.jpg Jabba'sPalace.jpg Disney IF LUKE.LEIA,HAN AND CHEWIE.png DISNEY INF L,V,L,H,C.jpg TBEG Screenshot Speedway StarWars.jpg Han and Leia Disney Infinity.jpg 070615-star-wars-disney-infinity-sdcc-9999z.jpg Leia Organa Render.jpg Star Wars Force Arena 1 Year Most Popular Leaders.jpg EmojiBlitzPrincessLeia.png|Leia's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Printed Media STWLEIA2015004.jpg STAR-WARS-5-COVER col.jpg Princess Leia 1 Cover.jpg Star Wars 1 Cover.jpg Star Wars Forces of Destiny 6.jpg FOE - Leia.png Disney Parks IMG 2288.PNG|Leia with Luke at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Princess Leia.JPG|Princess Leia at Disney's Hollywood Studios Slave-Leia-Chewbacca-Padme-C-3PO-dance-to-Sexy-and-I-Know-It-by-LMFAO.jpg|The slave version of Princess Leia Organa dances with Chewbacca and others during the Hyperspace Hoopla at Star Wars Weekends in Disney's Hollywood Studios Merchandise Princess Leia Pin.jpg leia2.jpg leiavinyl1.png Funko Pop! Slave Leia.jpg star_wars_pop_vinyl_leia.jpg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Capricorn Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Chaser ONLY.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker and Leia.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy - Star Wars - Empire's Most Wanted - Princess Leia.jpeg leia doll.jpg Lego Leia.png|LEGO Leia Lego Leia slave.jpeg|LEGO Leia as a slave LegoBoushh.jpeg|LEGO Leia disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh Rebels Princess Leia Toy.jpg|''Star Wars Rebels'' Leia Action Figure Leia Organa Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Star Wars Tsum 12.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars Princess Leia.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars Princess Leia (BOUSHH).jpg 9610 StarWars GeneralLeia GLAM HiRes.jpg Normal img-8-Series-4-figs-650x420.jpg 75140_Princess-Lea_Mugshot_672x896.png Star Wars Weekends 2010 Interrupted Kiss.jpg Princess Leia Funko Wobblers.jpg Pop-Jabba-Leia-Set.jpg Leia_Angle2_edit.jpg|Leia Hot Wheels car leia Sideshow.jpg Boba Fett and Leia Bounty Hunter Helmets Black Series.jpeg Tfa Figure Set.jpg Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg Funko POP! Hoth Leia.jpg Star Wars Forces of Destiny figures 1.jpg Forces of Destiny dolls - Princess Leia 2.png FOD Leia Endor.jpg FOD Hoth Leia & R2.jpg Funko POP - Princess Leia.jpg Trash Compactor Escape POP.png Princess Leia with Speeder Bike POP.jpg FOD - Princess Leia.jpeg Princess Leia Dorbz.jpg lego_41628_web_pri_1488.jpg Princess Leia ROTJ POP.gif Miscellaneous The electric company magazine star wars.jpg Star Wars Commander.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Promotional.jpg Leia_Profile.jpg Leia Rebels.jpg|Star Wars Rebels promo Leia's 1976 concept.jpg|Leia's early costume designs by Ralph McQuarrie Leia Organa TFA Concept Art.jpg Vanity Fair - TLJ Issue 4.jpg FOD Character Promo.png FOD - Princess Leia promotional artwork.png FOD - Hoth Leia promotional artwork.png DOR - Leia.png|Leia's key art from Dawn of Rebellion Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy galleries Category:Star Wars Anthology galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries